1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to foamed thermoplastic polyurethane foamed articles, and more particularly to thermoplastic polyurethane articles comprising a thermoplastic polyurethane composition and an epoxy-functional styrene acrylic copolymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foaming thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU) compositions is a challenge due to the need for good melt strength to maintain bubbles and due to the flowability of TPU composition during the foaming process. In many instances, the bubbles can collapse as the TPU foam expands upon depressurization, leading to thermoplastic polyurethane foamed articles having high densities and substandard part quality.
As such, there is a need for thermoplastic polyurethane foamed articles having reduced bubble collapse and associated improved part quality.